pmd_crusaders_of_ironfandomcom-20200215-history
Aphrodite
|alias = |job = Ruler of Suicadia|trait = Somewhat vain|alignment = lawful Good|ability = Water Absorb|moves = |nature = Timid|relatives = Susana Odysseus|residence = Suicadia}}Aphrodite is one of the Legendary Beasts alongside Susana and Odysseus. She represents the Water-type among the trio. She currently lives in solitude among her people who see her as a Goddess. History In her youth Aphrodite was a homeless child along with Susana and Odysseus. At the time of her young age Aphrodite was an Eevee; her evolution coming later, but sooner, in her life time. The young Aphrodite had lost her parents to the war, one of whom was a medic and the other a soldier, for Thorum when the land outside of the city was much more savage and untamed. An orphan at such a young age Aphrodite found company among her two closest friends, one of whom she detested more than the other but still accepted her company for fear of becoming lonely; this friend being Susana. Being the delicate, sensitive and fragile girl Aphrodite is she was often bullied by Susana who many a times called her countless insults and names. Despite Susana's attempts to belittle Aphrodite she often found comfort in Odysseus' company being better friends with him than with Susana. It was not until one day that Susana had decided to become a thief, not wanting to live on scraps, that the three Eevee would finally evolve. Susana had waited until night time to find her way inside the shop of a rich merchant to steal food for herself and her two other friends.. only to lay her eyes upon three beautiful stones; a Fire Stone, a Thunder Stone and a Water Stone. Upon grabbing the stolen goods she returned to her two other friends and that night the three would become the precursors to what they would later ascend to... Finally evolved the three friends would find themselves being able to take care of themselves more than they did before; with Odysseus and Susana warding off trouble and keeping Aphrodite safe. Eventually the three friends would work as couriers within the city while Susana still committed her thievery during night time. After a night of feasting, Susana had raised mention of a shrine outside of Thorum that was supposedly haunted and that she would like to see if the claims were real or not. Aphrodite, being the one she is, was simply too afraid to want to visit an old shrine supposedly haunted by spirits of the deceased... that was until Susana had bullied and forced Aphrodite to come with Odysseus and herself. The hesitant Vaporeon had decided to follow her friends after Odysseus' promise that nothing would happen to her. Upon arriving at the sacred shrine the three Eeveelutions would make their way up to the second and then finally the third floor of the shrine without sign of spirits of ghosts. But with a sudden boom and a burst of fire the three friends found themselves surrounded by flames with no way of escape. Struck by sudden shock and fear of their mortality coming to an end the three friends cried for help to no avail. Aphrodite desperately tried to extinguish the flames but the magical fires would not clear. Eventually the Vaporeon's cries would stop... Before finding herself woken anew in the ruins of the very same shrine beside her friends during the rising sun. Upon awakening the Vaporeon discovered her appearance had changed entirely as well as Odysseus' and Susana's. Moments after waking the others a nearby priest approached the trio and told them of what had happened during the night; that they had been blessed by Horuc the Undying. Category:Female characters Category:Water-types Category:Chaotic characters